


El Grito

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, that's it just anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Dan is loud but el grito is louder





	El Grito

**Author's Note:**

> I'm from San Diego and to me, Summer sounds like mariachi.  
> Written for phandomficfest summer sounds flash fest

“Dan! Babe, the window is open!”

“Sorry sorry.” Dan giggled. He was trying to be quiet, he really was. He sat in Phil’s lap, filled up and breathing into the stretch, Phil’s hands kneading the flesh of his ass. It was the wet kisses lavished up and down his neck that had rocked his resolve, making him forget where he was. They’d come in from the heat, stripped off their clothes and ordered margaritas to the room. Then they’d ordered another. An almost cool breeze blew in through the blinds, carrying with it the aroma of fresh tortillas from the restaurants on the street below.

Phil reached into Dan’s sweaty curls and tugged, pulling his head back to expose his throat. He licked into the notch between Dan’s collar bones sucking at the sharp bits. “I want tacos after this.” He said wistfully.

Dan laughed, tequila always gave him the giggles. He pulled up and Phil’s tongue darted out, chasing Dan’s nipple as it moved past his mouth. Sinking down again, Dan let out a long, slow groan. Just as Phil was about to angrily shush his obnoxiously loud boyfriend, a trumpet rang out. Dan’s mouth snapped shut. He looked wide eyed at Phil. The band may as well have been right outside their door, spurring Dan on.

“You hear that, babe, their celebrating my ass.” Dan giggled again. Phil grabbed his hips, lifting him easily and pushing him back down.

“Yeah they are.” Phil smacked Dan’s ass hard, eliciting a squeal and more laughter from them both.

The joyful rhythm rose above their voices and Dan matched his tempo to the pluck of the guitar. He could be as loud as he wanted now but he was quiet. He didn’t want to miss the story sinking in to his heart. He heard love and longing and joy and maybe a little madness, though he didn’t speak a word of Spanish. He closed his eyes and felt it all move through him.

Phil reached between them and took Dan’s cock in hand, stroking with the violins. There were only violins now, building anticipation. Dan bit his lip and rode up and down as the horns returned and the pace quickened. Phil grabbed Dan’s ass, tilting his own hips and pulling Dan toward him. It was a practiced move and it worked.

“Yeah, yeah, there. Ahh-ah.” Dan grunted and bounced faster and faster as the trumpets blared a crescendo. Phil grinned and watched his man chasing after something, starting to crumble, trying to keep it together. Dan leaned onto Phil’s shoulders and stilled his manic hips, kissing Phil wildly from above. Phil stroked fast and fucked up into Dan in a far better display of coordination than he’d ever give on his feet. The music peaked and ended and Dan cried out, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” At least one of those fucks broke through the silence, loud and jarring, before the yell came. El grito. A passionate, high pitched yell like some kind of crazy bird. It swallowed Dan’s own shaky, high pitched cry as he came onto Phil’s ribs.

“What the fuck was that?” Dan panted, completely spent.

“That was awesome,” Phil stuttered through heavy breaths. “get off, I’m gonna cum.” Dan lifted himself off and Phil came onto his own belly with his usual breathy, barely there muttering. 

Applause drifted in and Dan sat up straight and took a bow. “Take your bow, Phil, the people love us!”

Phil halfheartedly mimicked a bow and moved Dan off his lap.

“We should hire a mariachi band to play every time we have sex." Dan had snuggled into the bed and he hummed in agreement. Phil swatted his butt. “Get dressed, after my shower, I get tacos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @allthephils


End file.
